I Want
by Rey619
Summary: "Aku tidak akan mengintip," imbuhku, tahu kalau dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku./ "Kenapa kau selalu datang pada malam hari?"/ Dan malam ini, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tidak butuh mendengar ocehannya. Katakan aku kejam, jahat, atau semacamnya. Aku tidak peduli./ RnR?


Apa kalian tahu? Aku yakin kalian tidak tahu. Tidak sebelum aku mengatakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah ingin terlahir seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini. Wait, jangan berpikir kalau aku ini buruk rupa atau semacamnya. Oh ayolah, aku cukup berkharisma untuk menjerat hati siapapun. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi itu fakta. Aku sama sekali tidak memprotes akan keadaan fisikku. Maksudku, ada hal lain dari diriku yang menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya tapi inilah aku. Takdir sudah menetapkannya. Dan aku ingin—sebetulnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin—itu saja.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Image **Not** Mine

 **Warning :** OOC sangat, AU, OneShot, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, No Conflict, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst *dikubur pasir Gaara*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **I Want**

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara...!"

Dia terpekik melihatku. Tangan putihnya mencengkram erat handuk pink yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih basah menetes. Aku memandangnya datar sebelum kemudian mendudukkan pantatku di sisi ranjang.

"Aku mau ganti baju," katanya malu-malu hendak beranjak sambil membawa pakaian di tangannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di sini," ujarku singkat.

"Ap—"

"Aku tidak akan mengintip," imbuhku, tahu kalau dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

Dia mengangguk ragu sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan perkataanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Namun meskipun begitu aku masih bisa menangkap gerakannya di sudut mataku. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya polos. Dan aku tidak ada ide untuk melakukan apapun. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk senyap.

Sinar emas bulan purnama menerobos masuk dalam sebuah ruangan minim pencahayaan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghabiskan malam bersamanya di kamar ini. Tapi jangan salah, sebaiknya enyahkan pikiran kotor. Aku hanya menemaninya tidur. Mendengarkan cerita panjangnya, sampai dia merasa lelah dan jatuh tertidur. Sementara aku akan selalu setia memandangi wajahnya, sampai kemudian aku harus beranjak sebelum matahari terbit. Dan Sakura—nama kekasihku itu, selalu terbangun dalam keadaan kosong.

"Kenapa malam ini kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya sibuk mengeringkan mahkota pinknya. Piyama biru dengan corak langit berawan nampak manis di pakainya. Dia meletakkan kembali _hairdryer_ itu sambil sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan rambut lurus sebahunya.

Aku melirik sekilas jam digital mungil di atas meja rias. Di situ tertera 00.10. Aku menghembuskan nafas ringan.

"Aku ada urusan," jawabku asal sembari merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kugunakan kedua tanganku yang berlipat sebagai landasan kepala merahku. Kupandangi langit-langit putih di atasku dan samar-samar berubah menjadi kepala merah jambu yang menyembul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Urusan apa?" tanyanya lagi menatapku intens. Mata jade kami bertemu. Jemari tangannya memainkan ujung rambutku lembut.

Aku menarik tubuhnya hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Sekilas dia terkejut, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu menghantuiku tiap waktu. Senyum yang selalu kurindukan.

"Bukan apa-apa," kataku singkat. Aku menarik wajahnya hingga nafas kami saling beradu. Jantung kami seolah ingin berpacu siapa pemilik detak jantung tercepat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku.

Matanya terpejam. Kusentuh pipinya sekilas, mengelusnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian aku menutup mataku dan menyentuh bibir tipisnya dengan bibirku. Kubiarkan bibir kami saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa saat. Aku mengecupnya lembut, sesekali menggigitnya ringan. Hingga aku bisa merasakan dia mengerang pelan.

Dan ciuman itu terpaksa berakhir karena kami masih membutuhkan pasokan udara. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat, dia menenggalamkan wajah merahnya yang tersipu di leherku. Tanganku memanjang membalas pelukannya. Penciumanku terusik oleh bau strawberry yang menguar dari rambutnya.

"Gaara?" panggilnya masih di posisi yang sama.

"Hn," sahutku mencium lembut rambut soft pink yang tak kalah lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang pada malam hari?"

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak. Aku mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya dia menanyakan hal ini. "Aku sibuk, aku hanya punya waktu luang di malam hari," jelasku.

Dia terdiam. Aku mendongakkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat air mukanya. Kubingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, kalau aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu," ujarku pura-pura menyesal.

Sontak ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Dia nampak merasa bersalah. Dia menggeleng pelan seraya berkata, "tidak Gaara, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tahu kau sibuk dan lelah dengan semua urusanmu. Seharusnya aku bisa memaklumi itu, bukan malah menuntut—"

"Sshhh..."

Aku menginterupsi perkataannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibir peachnya. Bukan aku tak mengenal Sakura, kalau dia sudah terlanjur berucap bisa memakan waktu sepanjang malam. Dan malam ini, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tidak butuh mendengar ocehannya. Katakan aku kejam, jahat, atau semacamnya. Aku tidak peduli.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura."

Aku menenangkannya, mata emeraldnya seolah ingin menangis. Dia kembali memelukku dan bergumam. "Arigatou gozaimasu Gaara,"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kembali, aku menjamah mahkota pinknya. Kali ini aku menciuminya lebih beringas dari sebelumnya. Malam ini, tidak seperti di malam-malam sebelumnya, entah kenapa aku merasa lain. Aku merasa begitu berhasrat dengan tubuh yang berada di pelukanku ini. Aku merasa ingin menghabiskannya saat ini juga. Dan Sakura, dia masih setia menggelitik leherku dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya.

Aku terus menyerangnya dengan bibirku yang haus. Terus dan terus hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada tengkuknya. Kurasakan Sakura menggeliat. Kupandangi tengkuk itu beberapa saat. Dadaku berdebar-debar, jantungku bedetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang menggajal di tenggorokan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku tak mengerti. Namun aku tak mampu membalas tatapannya. Karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Kali ini aku beralih mengamati leher jenjangnya. Aku mematung, tubuhku serasa beku, namun otakku masih bisa memerintahku. Keringat dingin perlahan turun dari pelipisku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa ketika tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh pipiku dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Denyut nadi yang tertata apik di leher Sakura membuatku tumbang. Sekian lama aku bertahan, akhirnya malam ini terjawab sudah. Iblis yang menyerang otakku kali ini benar-benar tangguh. Dan kali ini aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku kalah. Aku menyerah.

 _'Maafkan aku Sakura, aku gagal menahannya.'_

Dengan gerakan cepat aku memutar tubuh Sakura dan menindihnya. Detik berikutnya tanpa aba-aba lagi aku menyerang tepat di bagian titik vital lehernya.

"G-Gaara—"

Aku sempat menangkap reaksi Sakura yang melotot tak percaya. Tentu, dia pasti terkejut. Dia pasti tidak menyangka. Aku terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Atau mungkin Sakura yang terlalu bodoh untuk dikelabuhi.

"ARRGGHH!"

Teriakannya jauh terdengar seperti lolongan. Aku seperti binatang kini, enggan melepaskan buruannya. Bibirku masih menempel di leher mangsaku seraya menggeram tertahan. Perlahan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram punggungku samar-samar terdiam dan berhenti bergerak.

Merasa puas, aku menyudahi kegiatanku. Aku memandang lemas tubuh tak berdaya di pangkuanku. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Kuulurkan sebelah tanganku untuk mengelus wajahnya perlahan. Leher putihnya kini penuh bercak warna merah. Tanganku beralih menggenggam tangannya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak lemah. Tunggu, denyut nadinya masih ada mekipun terasa bergerak lambat.

"Ugh..."

Disusul kemudian sebuah ringkikan tertahan terdengar. Aku terperanjat sesaat, namun tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku bahagia. Kusapu bibirku yang penuh dengan cairan merah. Kusembunyikan kembali taring-taringku yang tadi sempat menancap di leher kekasihku.

Mendapati dia masih hidup, tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang kemudian tergantikan oleh seringaian.

Kau tahu apa, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Kini aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus mengubahmu. Mengubahmu menjadi sama sepertiku. Mengubahmu menjadi vampire.

 **~END~**

A/N : Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan **"Selamat** **Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin" XD**

Fic gaje ini terlahir karena sampai saat ini saya masih sakit hati/kecewa/tak terima dengan Endingnya Naruto... T_T. Itulah kenapa jadi gak mood buat fic Narusaku *dibantai NS FC*

Lagi ni, saya lagi demen banget sama tv series 'The Vampire Diaries' terutama pair 'Delena' #curhat *Plakk!*

Ok, abaikan yang di atas. Kenapa saya milih Gaara? #gak nanya *pundung di pojokan* alasannya karena Gaara sesuatu(?) banget. Ok, abaikan (lagi). Pokoknya menurut saya karakternya pas buat Gaara. Maaf kalau gak pas buat kalian semua *nyengir gaje*

Oh iya, buat yang nunggu update an fic saya yang lain. Tolong dimaafkan dan bersabar karena saya gak tahu kapan mau dilanjutkan. Ya... alasannya dah tahu kan kalau saya masih kecewa berat blah... blah... blah... #kayak ada yang mau nunggu aja *nangis guling2*

Maaf kalau fic ini gajenya gak ketulungan. Tapi bolehkah saya meminta sumbangsih berupa **REVIEW** please... *dilempar sendal*

 **~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
